


Kiss for the Unfortunate

by avid_Alice



Series: Good Omens Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Multi, Prompt: Kisses, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_Alice/pseuds/avid_Alice
Summary: Five times Beelzebub receives a kiss and the one time she gives one herself.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kiss for the Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started as an ode to Paradise Lost, but I'm not really good with poetry so here's a prose for everyone.
> 
> As usual, not proofread so sorry in advance. Tell me your thoughts after?

**_One of Mine_ **

“You have sent one of mine in the garden.” Beelzebub states upon entering the hall of damnation, while the infernal sits upon his throne.

“Are you not one of mine?” The King asked, walking to his lieutenant whom he prepared an audience with, hence the overflowing foods from the garden. 

Just when Beelzebub was about to answer, Lucifer takes her face into his calloused hand with one of the fruits from _the tree_ holding the other right in front of her face. Before the morning star hands it over, he kisses the fruit and lets the prince take a bite where his lips landed.

“Soon, my prince, the world _She_ built will worship you.” Lucifer whispers to the ears of the prince’s human corporation. Stunning as it is, the flesh still does no justice to her true form.

“I don’t need the world to worship me, my king.” 

“Oh,” Lucifer says with an amused voice a smile with the same intent playing on his lips. “You don’t want them as you want your King?” With his final words, light bearer once again falls, only this time, for another sin mankind will soon indulge into.

  
  
  


**_Shall be mine_ **

The agreement between heaven and hell needs to be signed before Gabriel can set everything in motion. As a messenger he is also the one sent to Earth to deliver the message of the plan to Aziraphale, their Earth correspondent and a less appealing audience, the devil himself.

“You’re not Lucifer.” Gabriel frowns upon seeing the small figure clad in a black velvet piped with red, a sigil, their sigil Gabriel guessed adorning it to make the cloak look like as if it’s buttoned.

“He said you’re good at observing, little dove.” The demon smiles, all soft and beautiful. Truly a work of his fallen brethren. For a moment Gabriel did nothing but stare and wonder what the demon looks beyond their human corporation.

Once out of reverie, the archangel makes sure to address the representative carefully to assure a harmonious business relationship.

“Right, shall we start—”

“Prince Beelzebub.” The demon smiles again, offered her right hand, knuckles up, palm facing down, and Gabriel took it still not knowing what to do. Beelzebub then carefully gestured her hand held by the angel near his lips, close enough for the angel to get the message and he did.

“Prince Beelzebub.” Gabriel repeated before actually planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Soft, innocent lips on her knuckles which is her primary weapon of violence.

“Your innocence shall be mine.” The demon whispers, watching the angel walks to the chair and offering the red one to her.

  
  


**_High Places_ **

Naturally, humans disgust Lucifer as they are after what the Almighty wants the angels to worship. Angels who are created from light and darkness; angels whose names bear the actions of God; angels that made sure the creations are nothing but perfect─ the creatures She held with pride to aid Her being ordered to bow and kneel to mere creations that would soon taint and destroy their beautiful world, thus the famous story of _Falling._

“Another soul of an innocent?” The saccharine voice of the devil pulls Beelzebub out of her reverie. She leaves the altar where she had been devouring the said offering for the Gods.

“Not as innocent as they thought, my king.” Beelzebub answers, flashing a bloody smile on the adversary. 

“But of course, Ba’al.” Lucifer answers, looking around the makeshift temple dedicated to the prince of hell, but now the humans regard as a God–their protector against the rage of the storm. He touches her lips with his thumb sweeps the blood of the sacrifice cover his own palm, offering a smile the devil grabs a handful of her jet black hair successfully exposing the paper white neck, now covered with human blood.

“I told you I would have them worship you.” Satan whispers in her ears before receiving a caress of his lips on her blood covered neck. “The dweller of the high place.” 

  
  
  


**_Pandæmonium_ **

Gabriel never hated his job before. He likes knowing things before they happen and he likes delivering them. Moments like this though, when the light and pristine walls of heaven are all surrounding him, he can’t help but to think that he might be wasting his prime. He likes moving, physical activities are natural to him just as natural as the notes he plays on his trumpet.

Being a prominent archangel though has its downside, one is when it comes to sparring, no one wants to fight him at full force but Michael.

“They can wait, Michael.” Gabriel whines to her as she gets ready to meet the new order of guardian angels before being sent down to Earth.

“Gabriel, if you really want to spar viciously,” Michael looks at him, knowing how wrathful an angel, Gabriel nonetheless, can be. “I suggest inviting Lord Beelzebub.”

“She can’t come here, though. Too much light.” Gabriel answers, lighting up a bit with the thought of seeing the prince outside of dealing with official business.

“Then go to her. Pandæmonium, east wing.” Michael answers, shooing him out of her office.

Hell is no place for a being of light, but it is also where a worthy and strong enough opponent is.

“Excuse me,” Gabriel smiles at the demon on the table with a skin that resembles the scales of a fish. “Is this Prince Beelzebub’s office?” 

“Do you have an appointment?” The demon asked.

“No, but you can tell her it’s the archangel Gabriel.” 

The demon dials, what Gabriel assumed is Beelzebub’s phone only to hear, “Can anyone send a hellhound here, why? Because an archangel is standing in front of me, that’s why!”

  
  
  


On the other side of the room, Beelzebub sits on her throne made with the bones of the absolute worst people in the course of history, thinking of the latest mischief Crowley had been reporting. She was doing everything with concentration when noise from the outside starts bothering her.

“What in the heavens is going on here?” She angrily opens her door expecting another brawl of her demons but Gabriel holding a basket of meats with one pierced on one end of his spear to put a distance between him and a hellhound with other demons their weapons pointed towards the archangels is never, even in her wildest imagination, would have been her guess. 

Everyone’s attention turned to their prince who, Gabriel notes, is wearing one of those overlapping silk dresses in Asia. The fabric is black as expected with, what Gabriel had confirmed on their second official meeting, is her sigil embroidered in red threads. 

The archangel smiles at her and moved to retreat his spear but the hellhound also moved towards him. 

Once the prince had settled the chaos, everyone involved, including the hellhound is following the prince inside the throne room. 

The prince sits on her throne with the hellhound sitting on its side, still eyeing Gabriel. Said archangel is still on alert mode. Beelzebub crosses her legs causing the opening of the robe to reveal her thigh which really fascinates Gabriel in a what he would know later carnal way.

Said angel moves to take her right hand to kiss it as he always does when meeting her. To his surprise though, she stops him with a wiggle of her index finger and points at her foot.

“You are in my home, archangel. Do as the others do.” She simply says and leans back on her throne.

If the archangel’s presence in Pandæmonium is a surprise, said archangel getting on his knees to actually kiss a demon prince’s foot–Prince Beelzebub, nonetheless. Satan’s right hand and lieutenant, Lord of the Flies, and the very demon that received deification from the very creature heaven is glorifying. 

  
  


**_The Lord’s Will_ **

Humans, by design are curious, well not really by design but by nurture of Adam and Eve’s action in the garden.

The barn is illuminated with nothing but candle lights, hazardous since the fire is an actual hellfire provided by a summoned low ranking demon. The three occupants of the barn starts chanting and on their third round, the sigil starts to glow and in a snap the whole place is engulfed in a blinding light before a total darkness save for the red glow of the sigil of the floor.

“Ba’al.” The two remaining occupants, as one of their company died from the infernal light as he tried to watch everything with his naked eye.

Beelzebub smiles amusedly as she sees the dead general on the floor and the surprise of the other two as she steps out of the pentagram that summoned her. In a minute, the other two are on their knees, kissing the ground she walks on as she makes her way to the dead man who is sprawled on his back.

The demon prince smirks and dips her index and middle finger on the socket where his eyes were. “You know, the Egyptians used to save the daintiest, holiest, and purest maiden in the land if they want to be in my favor.” 

“But My Lord─” One of them started and immediately cut off by the glint of her eyes. Once blue became red and it was enough for the two men on their knees to understand the Lord’s will.

  
  
  


**_Sing For Me_ **

“You know,” Beelzebub smiles upon hearing Gabriel behind her. Out of all the demons in hell, the prince is the only one who would dare not face an archangel, _this_ archangel without any weapon at hand. “There are different ways to have fun without murder.”

“That wouldn’t be my kind of fun, dear Angel.” The demon prince answers and moves to caress one of Gabriel’s cheeks. “Your way of speech will do no good in this land, dove.” She continues, using the endearment she always use in the privacy of her throne room as he descends to Pandæmonium. Gabriel holds the calloused hand which he witnesses once tear a limb from a Roman Emperor, moves it in front of his mouth and nose, inhaling the smell of sulfur and black powder, certainly she had been dancing with War as she did with Famine not too long ago.

“They would hear no different than what they from you.” Gabriel answers, silently taking in the prince clad in a military uniform. “Chaos in action is as beautiful as it is brewing.” The last word whispered as he leans down on the level of the demon; having their forehead touch, intimate as a human affair. 

The demon prince smiles and lead them in her supposed space in this new country of interest. A country conquered for its art. She lets Gabriel perch her on the table once filled with maps and reports, some of which infernal some of them of the war. The hands of the angel are now massaging her uniform pants clad thigh.

For the second time that night Beelzebub touches him, only this time she grabs a handful of his soft hair and pulls him down by it. “Sing for me, my little dove.” With that she tugs the fistful of hair and plants a soft kiss on his lips. The single soft interaction for the next few years. 

  
  
  



End file.
